This invention relates to pipe connections, and particularly to flexible connections for use with rigid exhaust pipes in a motor vehicle. The commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 800,851 filed May 26, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,332, by Joachim Neumann discloses a releasable, flexible, sealed connection between two pipes, such as the exhaust pipes of a motor vehicle. This pipe connection is provided with a spherical sealing surface on one pipe which projects into an axial accommodating space on the mating pipe. The pipes are held together by spring clamps which have ends facing each other for engaging oppositely facing recesses on clamping structures (e.g., flanges) associated with each pipe.
The spring clamps disclosed as an exemplary embodiment in the aforementioned patent application consist of round stock in the shape of a "C" with at least one loop opposite the gap in the coupling between the facing ends. It has been found that under certain conditions such spring clamps present difficulties in achieving a stable equilibrium position in the installed condition. In addition, it is difficult to employ a simple tool for spreading such spring clamps during assembly or disassembly.